Lost and Forgotten
by sloganlogan
Summary: A multi chaptered story where the main character is Hitsugaya. The summry is inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: Ok so what's up? I'm Logan and this is my first time writing for Bleach. So I'm not to sure if this is going to be good, bad, in the middle or complete crap but I'm pretty sure I'm going to follow this story to the end. The main character is going to be Hitsugaya and there could be possible pairings. I'm pretty much winging this story and have nothing more than a rough outline of the first two chapters and that's about it. Oh and remember italics are a characters thoughts. **

**Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division is gone, missing and no where to be found. Many years have passed since this incident and Captain Hitsugaya is presumed dead. However when a white haired young man is found on the out skirts of the seireitei** **what waves will be formed in the soul society?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Story inspired by Cat488 and her story Broken Ice.**

**Possible Pairings: Hitsugaya x Rukia **

**Hitsugaya x Momo**

**(Ichigo or Renji) x Rukia x Hitsugaya**

**Alright I know I talked a lot so on with the story.**

Chapter 1- Prologue

It was night time in the Soul Society and there was a certain sense of peace flowing through the Seiretei. However outside of the tenth division quarters there was no peace at all as four amounts of captain level spiritual pressure began to rise slowly but surely as if preparing for a battle.

"Aizen!" the smallest of the figures nearly screamed and then continued just as loud, "I'm going to kill you!"

The one who the comment was directed at simply kept his grin plastered while one of his subordinates, the one with silver hair and a grin as wide as his own spoke for him,

"Captain if you don't come with us peacefully then we'll have to take you by force,"

The captains reiatsu spiked and a blue aura began to surround him before he unsheathed his sword and spoke, "Just try it,"

The fourth and final figure finally spoke, "You seemed to have angered him Gin,"

Gin Ichimaru was no longer grinning but now frowning his eyes never leaving the tenth divisions captain, "It seems I have Tousen," he said.

The tenth divisions captain eyes flashed a dangerous blue before he uttered the words, "Set upon the frosted heavens…" as each of the former captains knew what word came next they unsheathed their swords in the time elapsed between that one word and his next, "HYORINMAROU!"

* * *

As the spiritual pressure of the nearby fight increased until it was almost unbearable to be around every captain of the thirteen court guards was forced to awake. As the battle went on the spiritual pressure grew and grew until most of the soul reapers who were looking for the source of this reiatsu were brought to their knees some even collapsed altogether.

Since the battle was constantly moving and the spiritual pressure was of such a large and focused amount it made locating the source incredibly difficult. After around fifteen minutes of unsuccessful searching the spiritual pressure seemed to have dropped until it was completely gone altogether.

Before long a hells butterfly was sent to every captain requesting a emergency meeting regarding the recent incident.

* * *

Ichimaru was clutching his right arm as it pouring out blood at a unsteady rate, "It seems as if the young captain was much stronger than any of us anticipated," Ichimaru said while motioning to his right arm. He then sighed and said, "As expected of the captain of the tenth division,"

Tousen stood quiet in agreement while Aizen was the only one who seemed virtually unscathed. If Tousen was not already blind, this battle would have cost him his sight as there was a vertical slash that went across his eyes however it was no longer bleeding due to the use of his own kido. These were not their only bruises but their major ones.

Aizen chose this time to speak and said, "It matters not we have the boy and that is all that matters"

At taking a closer notice the tenth division captain was lying on the floor bruised and beaten but still alive.

Aizen kicked the young captain in the side swiftly to see if he was still alive however what he did not expect was the captain catching his foot before the blow landed. Aizens grin faltered for a moment before he realized what kind of situation the captain was in. He tore his foot from the young captains grasp and before the captain could comprehend what was happening Aizen threw another kick this time successfully striking the captain in the ribs.

Aizen spoke while the captain was unsuccessfully trying to catch his breath, "You don't seem to understand that you've lost,"

Ichimaru cut in and started to add some jeers of his own, "You should listen to lord Aizen captain or you might end up as dead as your granny," he said grinning all the while

The captain kept his face relaxed, he had learned to accept the death of his grandmother long ago but that didn't mean the comment didn't hurt. In the captains last moments of consciousness he turned to Ichimaru however he was also addressing Tousen when he said, "You are his slaves," at that he lost consciousness and fell into the comfort of his own mind.

Tousens face stood the same as it was during the whole predicament, Ichimaru however was no longer grinning and stared blankly at the unconscious captain.

Not another word was said as Aizen grabbed the tenth divisions captain by his Haori and dragged him through a portal to Hueco Mundo, Tousen and Ichimaru following closely behind.

* * *

As all the captains began to gather the meeting was called to order.

Yammamoto was the first to address the situation. He spoke with authority and integrity, "As you all know recently this morning there was a unstable amount of spiritual pressure enough to bring some of our finest to their knees," the older man paused in thought as if thinking what to say next but he continued swiftly, "The amount of spiritual pressure was that of four captains maybe more. The event lasted for roughly fifteen minutes before all traces of the reiatsu were gone,"

Yammamoto surveyed the captains to see if they had any questions, there were none so he continued, "Some of the higher ranks in the area recognized the spiritual pressure of Aizen," Yammamoto took a deep breath and concluded his 'speech', "Now that the issue has been addressed is everyone in attendance?"

As if right on cue Rangiku the vice captain of the tenth division bursts through the doors quite dramatically and out of breath. All eyes in the room were on her waiting for an explanation but she did not seem to give notice or care. She finally spoke but what she said shocked everyone, "Captain Hitsugaya is missing,"

* * *

Search parties were set out immediately looking for the missing captain. Nothing was found. By mid afternoon of the next day everyone new of squad tens missing captain. The only thing that was found of Toshiro Hitsugaya was a pool of blood outside of squad tens quarters.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes! I finished the first chapter! And with aver a thousand words I might add. So tell me what you think. Did you notice I didn't use Hitsugayas name until the meeting. Did that piss you off? Well I'm sure if it was supposed to or not, well any way I'm deeply sorry about the captains meeting, I mean how did they not notice he wasn't there? All well do you see that green button right there that says review? If you do then do me a favor, click on it and tell me how much you hate this story and for those select few who actually like this story I guess you can review also. Next chapters coming soon and If I take to long send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Oh and tell how my title is. **_Dam this is one long authors note, I must love to hear myself talk._


	2. Escape

**Authors Note: Ok so this is my second chapter and honestly… I don't like the way it came out. This chapter will be partially about Hitsugaya's days in Hueco Mundo and… well I guess you can figure the rest out for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2- The Escape

Several years have passed since the incident concerning previous captain Hitsugaya. Now it was all but a memory. Few still even remember the name of the captain, the thought of him brought thoughts of Aizen and those thoughts only brought pain. The captain was considered dead and only a small part of the past, and no one enjoys living in the past.

His position was filled as was his duty to the Soul Society. All in all he was not needed. However there are a few who still have a place for the past captain in there hearts, however those places to will be filled in time without hesitation.

A few paid there respects to the captain whenever time provided as when his reiatsu faded many confused it with his life and built him a memorial on the outskirts of the soul society. Though less and less people came until even his memorial became but a memory.

* * *

Hueco Mundo, a place that strikes fear in to the hearts of many, so many in fact that even the strongest captains in the Soul Society are hesitant to enter it. This is the place where Aizen resides. He lives in a fortress known as Las Noches. There Aizen rules with a iron fist making an example out of all that oppose him. That was the fate of the one known as Toshiro Hitsugaya. A prisoner of Aizen and a living message to all those in the Soul Society. During his stay in Hueco Mundo his will has stood strong but his mind began to falter to the point that he only remembered two things from his past life and all they were, were names.

A silver haired man came to his cell every day jeering and torturing him and even after all of that abuse he was forced to fight the silver haired man. This was only the punishment dealt from the silver haired man. Many others paid him a visit during his time in his cell. All this abuse was in fact making his body stronger, however it was turning his mind into dust.

One day, in fact his last day in Las Noches he was summoned to Aizen's throne room. As he walked in he noticed the drop in temperature but only kept his head down as his only goal was to survive another day in this hell hole, his concern was not of the palaces temperature conditions.

As he was led to the front of the throne room, the place where Aizen sat, he was forced to look up, in to the eyes of the devil himself, Aizen. His grin was still plastered on his face. He could not recall the first time he ever saw that grin for all his days blurred together and could only remember as far back as a month. Nothing of his past life, nothing of who he really was, the only thing that he currently was, was a prisoner, a slave.

As Aizen began to draw in the young mans features he realized the one before him was nothing more than an empty shell of the man that he once was. His eyes were no longer a bright teal but now a dull gray. His hair that once shined white was now discolored by dirt and blood. His clothes were ripped and dirty, it seemed as if they haven't been changed in weeks. The only thing that hasn't changed from his past life was his sword which was given to him by request of Ichimaru. Aizen's grin grew wider. He had broken Hitsugaya.

However that was not the reason why he had sent for him. He can already feel the affects of the boys overflowing reiatsu. The throne room was all ready a good forty degrees colder. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to destroy Hitsugayas mind. At the rate his reiatsu was pouring out all of Las Noches could be completely frozen over within the day. Aizen's grin faltered, "_the little brat is causing trouble for me even now,"_ he thought.

Hitsugaya was staring blankly at Aizen face Aizen seemed to be pondering something but what he could not be certain. As if Hitsugayas thoughts have brought Aizen away from his own he began to speak, "Captain Hitsugaya, do you know why my throne room is beginning to form a thin layer of ice?" Aizen said all the while still wearing that sickening grin.

Hitsugaya began to ponder on Aizen's words. What confused him most however was not the question but the way he was being addressed. Captain. That word meant nothing to him. "_Why am I being called Captain?" _he thought. He discovered no answer to Aizens question or his own through his pondering so he replied to Aizen almost timidly, "No I don't know the reason for the drop in temperature," Hitsugaya was waiting for a reply but found none.

Aizen was still deep in thought as he couldn't decide what to do with the young captain. "_No the boy wouldn't know the temperature change was his doing. He no longer has control over his powers," _He thought "_If I simply let him free from Las Noches that can come back to bite me in the future," _Aizen scratched his chin at that thought and began to think again, "_If I kill the boy now then he'll be of no nuisance however what will happen to all of his excess reiatsu?" _Aizen had come to a decision and decided to take a chance, he would kill Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Many thoughts were flowing through Hitsugayas head at that moment as he felt he was in eminent danger. These thoughts seemed to be those of his own and those of another. Half of his mind that seemed to be the thoughts of his own screamed out to him, "_RUN" _However the second voice, the one that seemed to be the one of another said, "_Fight" _He weighed the two choices together and decided either way he would either get himself killed or by some miracle some how manage to escape. He sighed to himself while looking up at Aizen. If he was going to act then he needed to act now for it seemed that Aizen's attention was else where.

Hitsugaya's eyes focused as he hardened his resolve. The second voice in his head was right behind him urging him forward. As Hitsugaya placed his hand on the hilt of his sword the second voice grew louder and more intense. The voice nearly screamed, "_Follow my example!"_

Hitsugaya nodded to himself as he repeated the words that his mind was reciting, "Set upon the frostedheavens…" Aizen was to deep in his own thoughts to comprehend the position he would soon be in.

The voice was now louder than ever as it bellowed, "_Now say it! Say my name…!"_

Hitsugaya did not need to hear the name from the voice in his mind as it was one of the two names that he remembered. With a great cry he yelled the name, "HYORINMAROU," As he yelled the name the mighty ice dragon that has been sealed in his Zanpaktou for so long has been released and was now more powerful than ever.

Only now, as the power of the past captains shikai was tearing at his chest was Aizen brought out of his thoughts and forced to look into the eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya. His eyes were no longer a dull gray, no, those eyes were beaming with ferocity and hate. And all of that hate was focused on Aizen. The eye contact only lasted for a mere second as the ferocious ice dragon had blocked his field of vision and forcefully knocked him to the other end of the room.

Hitsugaya inwardly smiled, he had finally wiped the grin off of Aizen's face. However he knew that he had no time to give himself a pat on the back. As of now both voices in his head were finally in agreement. Both voices were screaming out one word.

"_Run!"_

Hitsugaya did not need to be told twice and before Aizen could recover from the attack he was gone, leaving with speed that he didn't even know he harbored. Within minutes he was miles away from Las Noches.

* * *

It was quite obvious to tell that Hitsugaya was pushing himself. That single attack on Aizen has nearly drained all the energy out of him in his current condition. However he pushed forward. He would not stop until Las Noches was far out of sight. After every step he took away from his prison he felt his energy faltering. He could not continue to much more of this or he would undoubtedly die.

After a couple more steps he could no longer sense the reiatsu any of the inhabitants of Las Noches. He turned around to see how far he has gone. Upon looking back he noticed Las Noches was no where in sight and let out a sigh in relief. Still standing Hitsugaya's energy finally failed. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

In the distance he saw something approaching. He made a feeble attempt to draw his sword but utterly failed. He had to admit to himself that he was running on empty and posed no threat to whatever was passing. As the figure came closer he noticed it was not one person but rather four, it also seemed that the four noticed him as they were running straight towards him. The smallest figure was the first to approach him. He noticed that it was a girl and she was dressed in all green. As soon as she was in front of him she put a huge smile on her face when she said, "Hi, I'm Nell'th,"

Hitsugaya stared up at the small girl weakly and decided that she at least would bring him no harm. He replied to her saying the second of the two names that he remembered, "Toshiro Hitsugaya," At that he collapsed falling out of consciousness.

* * *

Only now was Aizen finally recovering from his fall. He has never expected the past captain to harbor that much power in his current condition. It was a mistake allowing the boy to keep his precious sword. Aizen began searching for Hitsugaya's rieatsu but could not find the exact location of it. He had already put enough distance between the two for him to be unable to pin point his location.

At that moment Gin decided to walk into the room eyes closed however still holding onto his fox like grin. He began to talk, " It looks like Toshiro-chan escaped," Gin paused for a moment before continuing, "Some o' the espada already went out searching for him," Gin opened his eyes and took in the view before him before commenting, "Wow what did he do to ya'?"

Aizen was in no mood for games and in a flash his sword was pressed against Ichimaru's neck. He then gave Ichimaru one order before withdrawing his blade, "Find and kill Hitsugaya,"

* * *

**Authors Note: So how was it? Did I capture Nell's lisp? I better have because I searched every chapter until I found one of her saying her own name. So id putting Nell in the story a plus or a minus? Well anyway I really appreciate any reviews that I get and if you have any complaints I will try my best to fix the problem. So if anyone would like to review this story, well there's a green button right below this, so do me a favor tell me how much you hate it, how much you love it or anything in between.**


	3. Return

Authors Note: Hey what's up? This is the third chapter of "Lost and Forgotten" and I'm hoping it doesn't turn out horrible. I'd like to give out a thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story. I'm usually more inclined to write when I have a little motivation and a couple reviews a chapter does just that so thanks. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed because in the middle of writing this my computer chose to shut down. I lost the second half of the chapter and am rushing to finish now at um 8:40 AM. Alright so that's about it so enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3: The Return **

**Numbness. That was all that he felt at the moment. Panic began to swell up into the mind of Toshiro Hitsugaya. **_**"Where am I? Am I dead?" **_**he thought eagerly. As the question was a theoretical one he had not been expecting someone to give an answer.**

**The voice spoke with authority and seemed to echo yet **_**one**_** can sense a bit of compassion in the voice. This was a voice that Hitsugaya knew. It answered the boy in such, **_**"No, you are not dead yet," **_**as he heard the voice he could not seem to place it.**

**Hitsugaya responded back to the voice his curiosity getting the best if him as he asked, "**_**Who are you, and what is your name?" **_**the question was a simple one however it set the voice into a fit of laughter. It seemed to have stopped when it noticed the boy was completely serious.**

**The voice sighed, it seemed to be saddened by Hitsugaya's actions. It spoke in a much lower tone than it had before as it said, **_**"so it seems you have forgotten me already my master,"**_

**As soon as those words were heard something clicked inside of Hitsugayas head. "**_**Master?" **_**he has never been called anything of the sort, however the ring of it sounded all to familiar being said by this voice. Hitsugaya took the time to look himself over for a moment. It was amazing he felt no pain and his clothes were as good as new but the one thing that caught his eye was a gleaming sword strapped onto his back. He unsheathed the sword and held it in front of himself and then stated, or more like asked, **_**"Hyorinmaru?"**_

**The voice sighed again but unlike the last time it seemed to be a sigh of relief. Snow began to fall from seemingly nowhere until it was a complete whiteout. Nothing could be seen but Hyorinmaru's voice could be heard, **_**"So it seems you do remember me."**_** and then as fast as it started the snow began to come to a stop.**

**Hitsugaya began to take in the surroundings for the first time, this place, this world, at every turn all he could see were miles upon miles of ice and snow, he realized that he recognized this place. Something in the back of his head was telling him that this was his inner world. Then as if forming out of nothingness a man appeared right in front of him. This man had teal blue hair and what seemed like a tattoo of an 'x' across his face. Hitsugaya knew this man however still said his name for nothing less than to just be sure of himself, **_**"Hyorinmaru?"**_

**The man simply nodded confirming Hitsugaya's suspicions. Before Hyorinmaru could speak Hitsugaya pressed on in asking, **_**"why am I here?"**_** Hyorinmaru inwardly smiled to himself. Even if the boy had no idea who or what he was he would always retain his straight to the point attitude.**

**However much like the boy himself he outwardly kept up his cold exterior and began to answer his question. He began in saying, **_**"Your body is suffering from extreme exhaustion which caused you to lose consciousness," **_**He paused letting the boy take in what he had just said and then continued, **_**"Your coming here was your own doing nothing more,"**_

**The boy seemed to be thinking over what he had just heard but one thing seemed to be nagging at him at he took no hesitation in asking Hyorinmaru, **_**"Why would I want to come here?" **_**The question itself seemed to be simple and unintelligent however Hyorinmaru treated the question as a reasonable one.**

**Hyorinmaru began in saying, **_**"That question can only be answered by you," **_**Hyorinmaru stopped and noticed that Hitsugaya expected more of an answer so Hyorinmaru continued, **_**"However, from my intake on your life it seems you may be looking for answers of some sort, perhaps the one from your past,"**_

**Hitsugaya took in every word that his zanpaktou has said and replayed them in his mind multiple of times. When it seemed that the young boy has come to a conclusion he asked or rather stated, **_**"You know all about my past, do you not Hyorinmaru?"**_

**Hyorinmaru unintentionally winced as he had not thought that the boy would have caught on so quickly but did his best to hide it. He started in saying, "**_**Yes I do… however now is not the time to speak of such things," **_**Hitsugaya rose an eyebrow at this however waited for an explanation. Hyorinmaru took notice to this and began, **_**"Your time here is slowly coming to an end, your body is regaining consciousness and it appears you have matters to attend to," **_**The boy was listening carefully and urging his zanpaktou to continue, **_**"You can not afford to be here much longer as I can sense a large amount of reiatsu gathering,"**_

**Hitsugaya nodded in agreement, he did not like the situation but he would have to adapt. Hyorinmaru asked, **_**"Are you ready?" **_**Hitsugaya simply nodded. Light began to form around him and it seemed as if he was losing consciousness once again.**

* * *

**The first thing that Hitsugaya noticed as he began to regain his consciousness was the fact that he was completely soaked and he was relatively sure that what covered him was not water. As he dared to open his eyes he had suddenly wished that he hadn't. The girl dressed in green that he has previously remembered as Nel was literally drooling all over him. Before he could even utter his opinion on what was happening Nel seemed to realize that he was awake. She suddenly blurted "To**_**th**_**'iro i'th awake.**

**Hitsugaya mentally winced at the use of his first name. For some reason unknown to him he had always hated when anyone has ever used that name, especially the silver haired man. However before these thoughts could be fully processed into complaints he noticed that two other figures walked to his position. Both were arranacars however they both looked relatively harmless. They seemed to be standing rather protectively right in front of Nel. The one with the insect like mask was the first to speak. He started out relatively friendly as he extended his hand and said, "My name is Pesche,"**

**Hitsugaya skeptically took the hand and shook it obviously not to trusting of the hollow yet. Next came the larger hollow who had a slightly menacing appearance however seemed to be very friendly. The hollow simply stated its name not going into formalities and said, "My name is Dondochakka don'tcha know,"**

**Hitsugaya simply nodded but wanted to voice his opinions about the current situation however Pesche beat him to it no longer using his friendly tone, "Now why don't you start by telling us why we found you in the middle of the dessert,"**

**Something went off in Hitsugayas head and his eyebrow started to twitch slightly. The one named Pesche involuntarily took a step back while Hitsugaya began in saying, "You expect me to give you answers when I have to wake up to some random girl practically spitting on me?" He lifted one of his arms showing them the saliva that covered it however he was far from done, "Now I have to have two complete idiots harping me for answers," Hitsugaya was practically fuming now however he did raise an eyebrow at the fact that the larger hollow seemed to be… sobbing?**

**It was now that Hitsugaya discovered that Dondochakka seemed to be the sensitive type. However the moment was short lived as Nel chose this time to intervene. She stood in the middle of all three and let out a piercing scream. Now that she had everyones attention she turned towards Hitsugaya and said, "To**_**th**_**'iro we were trying to help you," She left him for a moment and turned toward her two companions and said in a quite agitated tone, "You two need to be nice to To**_**th'**_**iro,"**

**Nel turned to Hitsugaya again and noticed that he had an inquisitive look on his face so she said, "Some eth'pada were looking all over here before,"**

**Dondochakka cut in and said, "We were hiding you from them don'tcha know," **

**Hitsugaya mumbled a thanks and an apology while feeling rather like and idiot for not figuring out the situation. However he did have one last question but didn't voice it out loud only raising his arm that was covered in saliva. However the others got the message. Nel started to explain, "Nel'th spit will heal you and i'ths even fasther when I do thi'th," As Nel spoke she grabbed her uvula causing large amounts of saliva, however Hitsugaya thought of it as vomit, to come out of her mouth and land right on him.**

**At that moment words could not expressed how angry Hitsugaya was however he was quite curious that the fact remained that the cut that was on his chest was slowly disappearing as the 'saliva' landed on it.**

**Hitsugaya was about to say his thanks when he felt a large spike in reiatsu. He looked in front of him and knew that it could not be coming from them. He then spoke his concern but for some reason it came out like an order when he said, "We have to leave, now,"**

* * *

**Gin was having a rough day. Today was the first day that he did not get to torture his favorite prisoner as he had escaped. To make matters worse he was in charge of finding the little brat and that plan was not doing well.**

**Three Espada were currently returning to report on the capture of Hitsugaya. There reports were the same as the others. They felt a rise in spiritual pressure buy were unable to pin point it. Ichimaru had made a resolve. If all ten Espada came back with out the boy he would go out looking for the boy himself. So far six of the ten were back and unfortunately for him it looked like he would to go out searching himself.**

* * *

**Hitsugaya came to quite a surprise when a worm like creature burst out from the sand. His first reaction was unsheathing his zanpaktou but before he could even deliver a strike to it he heard Nel scream out, "Bawabawa!" Nel and her companions took no hesitation in jumping on top of the beast using it for transportation. Deeming it safe he too mounted the strange hollow.**

**On the 'ride' to a safer place Hitsugaya felt his relationship with the three growing. He even allowed Nel to continue using his first name. It eventually became no bother at all to him. Dondochakka became much more friendly and felt comfortable asking questions freely. Pesche still resenting Hitsugaya slightly for there past exchange of words still kept himself distant. **

**Hitsugaya believed that he owed it to them to tell the about his past, or at least what he knew of it any way. As he concluded each person had a different expression. Pesche had a face of understanding. Nel was practically in tears and even went to the extreme of hugging Hitsugaya who in turn was slightly shocked but felt uncomfortable being close to anybody even if he was on good terms with Nel. Dondochakka had a blank face not knowing what to think of the situation.**

**Pesche decided to say something, "For Aizen to treat you like that you must be a shinigami,"**

**Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the word. It did seem familiar however he had no idea what it meant. So he decided to ask, "What is a shinigami?"**

**Dondochakka was the first to explain, "A shinigami is a race of people that kill hollows, don'tcha know,"**

**Nel suddenly felt a little bit of fear and blurted out, "Don't kill u'th," She had her hands raised up in the air as if she was being arrested.**

**Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance and reassured them, "I'm not going to hurt anyone even if I was a shinigami,"**

**Nel and even Dondochakka sighed in relief. Pesche however had one more question and it was such, "If you don't know who you are then where are you going?"**

**Hitsugayas eyes went wide as he never even given that a thought. His whole life as he knew it was simply based on escaping Aizen. He had nowhere to go and nowhere to stay. It was to bad that he was never able to discuss this with Pesche as he suddenly felt a spiritual presence that he knew all to well. And as if just in time he brought his zanpaktou up into a block as a grinning Ichimaru appeared in between the small group and sending a deadly slash down upon Hitsugaya.**

**The force of the blow was strong enough to send Hitsugaya off the back of Bawabawa. The rest of the group also got off seeing the silver haired man had disappeared once more. **

**They were eager to be of assistance but he could not allow that. This was his battle. He shouted out to the, "Stand back, this will be over quickly,"**

**This caused Gin to grin even wider and his own remark boosted his own confidence, "What makes yo' so sure you can beat me Han chan?"**

**Those words were the last ones spoken as in a flash both me disappeared only to come clashing against one another practically equal in strength however there seemed to be an edge on one side but the movement was so fast one couldn't tell who the edge belonged to.**

**Each opponent only seemed to be getting a hit or two on the other and even these did not change anything in the battle. Hitsugaya seemed to begin taking the offensive cutting so close to Ichimaru's face that strands of hair began to fall to the floor. Gin remembered something similar happening in their past battle and said, "Just like ol' times right Han chan?"**

**Hitsugaya was not paying attention to his words knowing they were only meant to throw him off his game. In a flash the battle resumed now more ferocious than ever but now it was obvious who had the edge. Hitsugaya was winning and Gin began to take notice. Hutsugaya began exploiting every opening and attacked until Gin was being driven back. Finally seeing an opening Gin attacked however the former captain was to fast and shunpoed right behind him. Gins eyes went wide and his grin has faded. He knew he could not dodge the attack fully so he manipulated the course of the attack. Letting the blade dig into his shoulder instead of dealing a fatal wound through the heart. **

**As soon as Hitsugaya had retracted his blade Gin shunpoed away causing a momentary standstill. This was when Hitsugaya first noticed Nel and the rest of her group. She was looking on in fear, not of him but of the silver haired man who was once again smiling**

**Whatt brought him out of his thoughts were only a couple of words that could mean death to anyone unprepared. These words were spoken by Gin, "Shoot to kill, Shinso," Hitsugaya brought up his blade to counter the attack but saw something very unnerving. The blade wasn't directed at him it was directed at… Nel. Hitsugaya had no control over his body and only moved on instinct.**

**As the blade connected with flesh blood was spilled. However Gin was no longer smiling and Nel was wide eyed. Hitsugaya took the blow and it had driven right through his chest. Nel was in tears and blurted out, "To**_**th'**_**iro,"**

**Hitsugaya was brought into a fit of coughing and only more blood came from that. He looked back at Nel with a pained smile but before he could speak his legs gave out underneath him and was brought to his knees. Gin began to grin once more and said, "That's to bad Han chan I seemed to have missed yo' heart." He finally retracted his Shinso.**

**He no longer paid attention to the girl in green as she was sobbing uncontrollably. However something… unexpected happened. Dust began to swirl around Nel until she was fully blocked from view . Only now has Gin started to take notice of her as the dust began to clear the weak little girl was no longer there but a taller more adult like one filled her position.**

**And before Ichimaru could fully comprehend the situation she was standing right in front of him. She gave him a force filled kick that sent him flying into a nearby rock. **_**"Who is this girl?"**_** he thought. But before he could recover she was standing over him and said a word that sent fear through his whole body, "Cero"**

**A yellow orb of energy began to form in her mouth and at the close range that she was there was no way she could miss. She shot her cero and Gin had no choice but to take the blast full on. As he did the immense heat of the cero severely burned the man and made him lose consciousness. Nel deemed him as weak and that she would finish him later.**

**She now used sonido to move to her friends location. Dondochakka and Pesche were both tending to Hitsugaya. Only now did she realize that Pesche was actually right. This was a shinigami. He even had a captains haori, however it was drenched in blood from the wound that was meant for her.**

**She couldn't help but feel the slight sting of gilt. This had been her fault and no Toshiro was suffering for it. She knew that as a shinigami he would not be safe in Hueco Mundo nor excepted. So she hardened her resolve to bring him to the place where he belonged. The Soul Society.**

**She looked at her two companions and they gave her a nod of understandings as if they have been able to read her thoughts. With out a word she scooped up the young boy in her arms and opened a gargantua and walked direct key into it. The boy seemed to have a little bit of consciousness that he held onto and said very slowly and painfully, "Nel?" **

**Nel looked down at the boy the one who had saved her life. It would be a painful parting for her as she knew this was probably the last time they would meet, so she spoke holding back tears, "Yes, I'm bringing you home,"**

**Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at this and forced out one word, "Home?"**

**Nel nodded slowly and said, "When you're there someone will explain," The gargantua came to an end and as she walked out she knew that someone would sense her spiritual presence. It seemed somebody was even nearby. She placed the boy who had now lost any sense of consciousness on the ground. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a silent thanks and then said, "This is as far as I can go," With that she took the steps needed to put herself into the closing gargantua.**

**Authors Note: This was supposed to be my shortest chapter but the whole inner world thing ruined that. Well how do you like the way I got Hitsugaya home? Oh and for the people that like Gin, he will return I think he's kind of cool also so no worries. I personally think this chapter was kind of… bad but whatever. Oh and one more thing. Please review it gets the chapter up faster. **


	4. Reactions

**Authors Note: Alright I'm back and as you may have noticed my updating has not been the every three day that it has been. So a couple of heads up's are, I will most likely be updating every Saturday now that I'm back at school. Now for those of you who had thought that this story would have a couple of pairings or something like that I'm sorry I don't really think romance would do this story any justice but you may see some hints thanks to a request. One last thing is this chapter is not as long as the last one but it's not incredibly short either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4: Reactions

Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the thirteenth division and maybe the only one who still visit's the Toshiro Hitsugaya memorial. At said memorial is where he stands today. He stood motionless the only thing indicating that he was there was his haori caught up in the wind.

He continuously stared at the memorial sad faced as one would be at losing a dear friend. The older captain kneeled down to the memorial and placed a bag of what seemed to be sweets on top of the memorial. No matter how strong or smart the previous captain of the tenth division may be Ukitake would always view him as a child however that did not mean that he was not one of his closest and most respected friends.

As he carefully placed the bag of sweets he remembered better times when Aizen wasn't a threat, when there was peace for all of those in the soul society… when Toshiro Hitsugaya was still alive.

When a time like that still existed Captain Ukitake could vaguely remember it. However when he did the memories never failed to bring a tear to the captains eyes. Now was one of those times.

* * *

_In the tenth division office stood a younger and more relaxed Ukitake with a relatively same captain Hitsugaya. Both seemed relatively at ease with the other, which is what to be expected between two friends. Captain Ukitake was the first to speak and did so with a wide smile on his face, "Here you go captain Hitsugaya I had some sweets and figured you might want them,"_

_Hitsugaya smiled weakly and accepted the sweets not able to turn down the captains good intentions. Hitsugaya forced out his appreciation but quickly after asked him a question that he was dying to know the answer to, "Captain Ukitake why do you insist on constantly giving me sweets?"_

_The older captain seemed to be gathering his thoughts before answering but then grinned wider than ever and answered in a cheerful voice, "Because we are both Shiro-Chan," referring to their similarities in name and in hair color. This caused the younger captain to laugh lightly and soon Ukitake followed suit_.

* * *

These memories brought a smile to Ukitake's face as these were the times that he cherished most. Times of laughter, times of happiness, these things are what Ukitake holds dearest to him.

However his reminiscing of the past would soon be cut short as he began to feel something odd. In reality a large amount of spiritual pressure was gathering in one focused location. Being a captain, Ukitake had felt the buildup almost immediately as it began to form. He took one last look at his friends memorial before he left for the possible danger.

He was able to pinpoint the location of the rieatsu within a matter of seconds and within those short seconds he was already closing in on it. He felt his heart beat quickening from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He knew that there were only a handful of individuals who could muster up so much spiritual pressure in a matter of seconds, half of them were in the closed walls of the Seiretei and no where near his current position, however the other half were those in liege with Aizen. If even one of those indiduals was let loose in the soul society it could be the means of a major catastrophe.

As Ukitake closed in on the source of energy he noticed two things. One was a grown woman dressed in tattered green rags, however she was not the one giving off the large amount of rieatsu. It was the one in her arms that was the cause of that.

Before he could act the woman in green carefully placed the young man on the ground and disappeared back into what he assumed to be a gargantua. His eyes were now on the youth. There was something about him that he seemed to recognize but just couldn't seem to place. However now was not the time to ponder such things as he could tell the boy was on the verge of death as his robes were almost drenched in blood.

Ukitake shunpoed to the boy as fast as he could but as soon as he was within two meters of the boy he almost felt weighed down by his spiritual pressure. The amount of it was immense, it was at least captain level most likely more. However this was not the most disturbing fact. Upon closer notice the grass within a three feet of the boy seemed to have a thin layer of ice forming on top of it.

Something clicked in Ukitakes head and as if it was a matter of life and death he needed to know who this individual was. The facts started to add up in his head. Captain level rieatsu, and said rieatsu causing faults in the temperature surrounding him, even him being brought from a gargantua which was most likely from Hueco Mundo.

As he came closer he noticed some of the boys features. White hair. _"No this couldn't be, he's,… he's gone," Ukitake thought._

As he drew closer he noticed another feature of the boy. Those blood drenched robes were the robes of a shinigami and over those robes were the white haori of a captain. "_Its impossible, this shinigami couldn't possibly be…" _he tried to convince himself.

His pace now quickened he saw the one thing that pushed him over the edge. He only saw this when he was practically standing over the boy. A zanpaktou, and a one with a star shaped hilt. He knew this blade. The most powerful ice and water type zanpaktou, Hyorinmaru. He was convinced. The robe, the hair, the zanpaktou, this really was the previous 10th division captain, the child prodigy that supposedly comes only once every thousand years, this was, "Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

* * *

The boy was now in the arms of Ukitake. The thirteenth divisions captain was moving with haste to get to the fourth divisions quarters to get the young captain medical attention. It would be a shame if Hitsugaya would die after all he had gone through and after giving hope to Ukitake that he would have his past friend back.

As it was in the mid afternoon many people turned to look at the older captain as he had sped by but more specifically at the bloody crumpled heap in his arms. Many of the more curious residents even tried to follow the captain to see who he was holding however the captain proved to fast for any of them and seemed to gain speed in every step that he took.

Within a couple of minutes the fourth divisions quarters were in view and Ukitake let out a sigh in relief. He used shunpo to get to the front of the quarters within an instant. He used his foot to kick open the door quite dramatically however expected. The loud noise brought a couple of individuals to his position and among them was the captain of the fourth division Retsu Unonoha.

Unonoha still had small smile plastered on her face when she looked upon the thirteenth divisions captain she then however noticed the bloody body that laid in his arms. She let out a small gasp and told several of her underlings to take the body to the closest available room. As the body was exchanged between people and brought out of the room, supposedly to a operating room.

Unonoha turned her focus to Ukitake. She then spoke, "Captain where did you come across this boy?"

"On the outskirts of the Seiretei close to one of the memorials," He spoke slowly trying to find a way to reveal the boys identity to her. However at the moment he had noticed something, he was shivering. He thought to himself, _"It must be Hitsugayas overflowing Rieatsu,_"

Unonoha was not done with her questioning just yet. She then began to ask, "Who is the boy?" She had been thinking about this question since she first laid eyes on him. There was something familiar about him but what she couldn't quite place.

Ukitake thought it best to let her discover who her patient was herself. So he replied with a question, "Do you not know who he is?"

Unonoha began questioning herself wondering if she should know who this boy was. However she was not in the mood to play twenty questions and needed to know her patients information as soon as possible so she replied, "No I don't believe I do, what is his name?"

Ukitake looked down as her lasts words were said and replied simply, "It would be better if you found out yourself,"

Unonoha was dumbfounded, it was not like captain Ukitake to act so strangely so she decided to leave it at that and check on her patient. She gave a small smile and slight nod in Ukitakes direction and walked out of the room to check on her new patient.

As she drew closer to the room the young boy was in she was painfully aware of the decrease in temperature. Her curiosity was staring to get the best of her. She quickened her pace and she began wondering who this person was.

As she entered the room she noticed there was a small group of her subordinates working hurridley on the boy. As she was noticed the group separated a little allowing her entrance to the boy. As she looked upon the boy she was shocked but for two completely different reasons. The first one brought her to the conclusion that she may just be staring at a ghost. As she said his name as if just to assure herself her eyes were wide in astonishment, "Captain Hitsugaya,"

* * *

The second thing that shocked the captain was the battered body of the boy himself. His shirt was removed so work could be done on his wounds however wounds were not the only thing that plagued his body. Scars covered virtually every inch of his body and it looked as if none of them were treated with any proper care at all. In addition to this a large stab wound pierced through Hitsugaya completely.

"_How much has Aizen put this boy through," _as she thought that however she caught herself. The boy has grown since she had last seen him roughly ten years ago, he was now taller and better built, not a great deal but his build was now of a fourteen or possibly a fifteen year old.

She refocused herself and began to stabilize Hitsugayas condition. If he had been brought here a minute later she was not sure if he would be able to make it. She became so indulged in her work on Hitsugaya she did not notice Captain Ukitake slip in through the door. He just stared blankly trying to register all of the events that had happened in such a short while.

* * *

**Man I could go on** **forever with this chapter but this seemed to be good spot to stop. I'm not sure if I made this chapter go by to fast or jump around a bit but I don't think its completely horrible. So please review and tell me how I did. Oh and since I didn't mention it in the beginning I'll say it now so, thank you every one who reviews it is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
